LCDs (liquid crystal displays) are quickly replacing CRTs (cathode ray tubes) as monitors for desktop computers and TVs (televisions, i.e., LCD TVs) due to less space being occupied and low radiation for health reasons. An LCD comprises two parallel glass panels and liquid crystal contained therebetween. Also, a plurality of vertical and horizontal very thin wires are provided in either glass panel. An orientation of the liquid crystal molecules can be changed for deflecting rays and thus producing pictures by conducting the wires or not. This is a contrast to CRT which is a vacuum tube in which a stream of electrons are emitted from an electron gun and the stream of electrons can be further focused on a curved fluorescent screen coated with phosphor so as to produce lighted traces. LCD has the advantages of lightweight, compactness, and much lower radiation as compared to the well known electron gun.
However, LCD has one drawback of being shortened in useful life as compared to the well known CRT used as monitor of desktop computer. This can be illustrated in FIG. 1. As shown, an CCFL assembly 10 is served as light source of LCD. A black spot can be generated after a predetermined period of time of use. Undesirably, the black spot may adversely affect the light deflection. Following is a description of the wiring of the parallelepiped frame la and the voltage boost module (i.e., power supply) 30. For considering the slender, fragile properties of the CCFL assembly 10, a support member 12a is provided at either side of the lower case 11 prior to wiring. The lower case 11 and the support member 12a together form a support unit 2a. A plurality of spaced seats 21 are provided at an inner side of either support member 12a. The seat 21 is used as a fastening means of wire 20 of the CCFL assembly 10. A uniform film 111 is provided in the lower case 11 which is in turn secured to the upper case 50. The voltage boost module 30 comprises a piezoelectric pad 31 electrically coupled to the wires 20 at the seats 21 so as to supply power of high voltage to the CCFL assembly 10. A user has to detach the upper case 50 for replacing components in a case of the CCFL assembly 10 break or black spot generation. This can cause inconvenience in maintenance.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 12, a lamp of the CCFL assembly 10 is divided into ten (10) sections in an experiment. The connecting portion 16 of the CCFL assembly 10 consists of an outer conductor 161 and an inner conductor 162. High heat will be generated by the CCFL assembly 10 when high voltage power is supplied to the inner conductor 162 in operation. As shown, a maximum temperature of 76 can be measured at one end of the inner conductor 162 when LCD is in use. Temperature of the inner conductor 162 decreases gradually toward its center (e.g., 40.). Heat dissipation of the CCFL assembly 10 is poor since it is completely enclosed by the upper and lower cases 50 and 11. This, in turn, may cause overheat of the frame 1a, resulting in a damage of the CCFL assembly 10. Hence, a need for improvement exists.